A Trying Life
by blood.rider
Summary: The Marauders,lily,severus & jee have started their education at Hogwarts.'A trying Life' is about their experience as students at Hogwarts, during the war & after the death of the Potters'. Read A Trying Life to find out more about Severus & his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A TRYING LIFE**

**1.Letters To Future Students**

**Mrs Evans was making pancakes for the family when Mr Evans came in with the mails.**

**"Strange", said Mr Evans.**

**"Whats so strange honey?" asked Mrs Evans looking up.**

**"There is a mail for Lily. Its from some school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .The address given here is Lily Evans,Attic,London... " said Mr Evans sounding perplexed.**

**"O come on honey, it must some kind of a joke. Maybe one of her frie..."**

**"I dont think so" said Mr Evans without letting her completing her statement. " Look its got a weird stamp and also look at the seal. I dont think a bunch of kids aged 10 could come up with such a thing."**

**"Lets open it up and see for ourselves what the mail holds" suggested Mrs Evans.**

**Mr Evans was opening the mails when Lily came downstairs,**

**"Breakfast ready mom? Whats it that u two are looking at?" she said observing them.**

**"I can't believe it." said Mr Evans, "I just can't believe it. This cannot be true."**

**Lily who was by now very much confused said, "what can't u believe dad? What can't be true?". When she got no reply but a stare from her dad, she looked at her mom,"what's the matter mom?"**

**Mr Evans now composing himself said, "Well Lily, we recieved a mail today which was for you.It says that you have been taken in as a student in the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!"**

**"WHAT" screamed Lily,"dad,did you just say witchcraft?"**

**"Honey, dont you get all pumped up, I still think that its a joke." Placing pancakes in front of Lily, "where is your sister? PETUNIA" Mrs Evans called for her.**

**"Ohh dear, dont you see, look, here is a list of subjects that they've given for the first years, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration... what kids can come up such names? It says that all the books, uniforms and other supplies can be bought from Diagon Alley.Look they've also given a map to reach there."**

**Lily snatched the letter from her father and began reading it wid eyed.**

**Down came Petunia,"I heard dad talk, whats going on here?"**

**"I had a letter this morning. I have been selected to learn witchcraft and wiardry at Hogwarts. We are going to this place called Diagon Alley. Dad are'nt we going there ddad? Plsssssssss"said Lily eagerly.**

**"We are. I too want to see what this is all about." Mr Evans was'nt insane, but he surely had an imagination and something about this gave him the feeling that this must be true.**

**"YAY! When do we go there dad? The letter also says that I would need a Wand.A WAND! And a cloak and look at the names of these books dad..."**

**"Pipe it down Lily. We will go there in a few days" said Mr Evans.**

**While Lily and Mr Evans were talking about their trip to the so called Diagon Alley, Mrs Evans just watched on bewildered and Petunia was reading the letter with a look of disbelief.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"JAMESSSSSSSS", screamed Mrs Potter.**

**James who was playing outside didn't hear her.**

**The door flew open and out came Mrs Potter, "James Potter, I want you inside the house this very moment." **

**The minute he heard his mom call him 'James Potter' he knew that he was in big trouble and so he quietly went in without any protest.**

**James was planning to escape to his father when she called out loud,"Not so soon. James when i tell you to clean your room, I expect you to clean it and not have it piled up under the invisibility cloak, do you get me?"**

**James nodded, he did not dare look at her.**

**"Go to your room and sort it out in a hour. Do u get me?" she asked still furious.**

**"Yes mom", said James and ran.**

**An hour and half later Mrs Potter walked up to his room and said,"hmm, not bad.And by the way, you have recieved a letter from Hogwarts, we will soon be going to collect the items."**

**James knew that this letter was long over due.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Remus was wondering as to how long he was lying on the bed. His body weak and aching from the transformation or as his parents say, their own little secret. He touched the scratches that he inflicted on himself. The pain was immense. Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was a kid and since then he has had to go through this ordeal every full moon-Scrathing and biting himself. Today was just one of the days. Remus assumed sitting position,thinking about his father; and how his father would bring him to the store room at the time of transformation and take him back the next day. He was afraid of hurting his own dad, the thought of which brought tears in his eyes.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. The door opened and his dad stood before him.**

**" How do you feel ?" asked his dad worriedly.**

**" Its just as usual dad." **

**"Lets go, there is some good news for you" and they went into the house.**

**Remus was well rested now and his mom brought him a bowl of soup.**

**"Whats the news mom that dad told me about?"**

**"He'll tell you honey, he will be up in a minute", said his mom.**

**John(remus's father) stepped, with a pleased look and said,**

**"Well Remus, get ready to pack your bags son. You have been selected to go to Hogwarts."**

**"WHAT?!?!?!... Are you serious about this dad? The other schools didn't accept, o how come..."**

**"Ohhh son, the Headmaster of Hogwarts Mr.Albus Dumbledore, sent me a letter saying that he would be happy to have you study at Hogwarts and... and..." John couldn't contain his emotions,"...and that you do not have to worry about the transformations, that all will be taken care of " finished Mr.Lupin.**

**Remus was all flushed. He didn't know how to react. He was happy to be taken in, but that would mean to stay away from his parents and the only only ones who knew the 'secret'.**

**His parents left the room and Remus lay down the bowl of soup and watched through the window at the sky.**

**He decided that he will let things take their own course.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the Grimmauld Place, things were loud as usual. **

**"Where is this boy. Late as usual I guess. SIRIUS. COME DOWN YOU. SSSRRRRRIIUSSSSSSS", screamed Mrs Black.**

**'What is it now? What have I done now? I havn't even gone down yet and she is already screaming!" sirius wondered out loud.**

**"Maybe that is exactly why she is screaming..I mean calling you." replied Regulus in a jovial tone.**

**"Why are you here MOMMY'S LITTLE BOY, and stop bothering me. You do not want another cracker bursting under your arse do you?"**

**" O YEA! And do want another spanking from mum?" giving him a mocking smile.**

**From downstairs they heard their mother yelling,**

**"Sirius, you WRETCHED BOY, come down. NOW."**

**Both Sirius and Regulus hurried downstairs to find their mom at the dining table, with a letter in hand.**

**Kreacher was standing next to her, muttering, "young Mr.Black, how much he troubles my madam.That wre-- OUCH"**

**yelled kreacher.**

**"Master Black kicked Kreacher. Master Black kicked Kre..."**

**"What do you think you are doing Sirius" said his mother.**

**"Sorry mom. It was a mistake" lied Sirius.**

**"Look at your younger brother sirius and learn something from him. You are such a nuisance. The moment my eyes are off you, you run off to play with those half-bloods and mudbloods.Soooo against our family motto 'Toujours pur'. I know what to do with you. And its such a pleasure to have this letter finally."**

**Sirius wasn't listening to a word she said, it was the same as always. But as soon as the letter was mentioned he was fully alert.**

**"What letter mother?"**

**"Its from Hogwarts. You are to go there, i don't have to explain why, do I?" exclaimed she ans went on ranting as before.**

**Sirius knew exactly why he had to go there. Their's was a family full of Slytherins and his great grand father was also the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black.**

**Sirius though that at last he is going to the place he always fancied going. Away from home. A place where he wont have to wake up listening to his mother's screams. A place where he would be free. A place where he would be himself.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A stout boy was nibbling nuts when his dad entered and,**

**"You have been selected to go to Hogwarts Peter. Lets have a little treat tonite."**

**Peter pettigrew was a stout boy, short for age and was a bit squeaky,**

**"WOw dad, thats great news. Mom, lets have a big feast tonite. Make sure that Its really big, I might take a lot of servings." said Peter and ran to his room.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jee Mason, was reading a book when her brother came upto her room,**

**"Dad wants you down this minute", said Henry.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"I do not know.Mommy and daddy were talking about something now they want you downstairs"replied Henry.**

**"Okay." Jee was tall and very healthy for a 11 year old, with a liking to read.Her eyes were dark and so were her hair.**

**"Jee, are you in trouble?" he enquired.**

**"How would I know that Henry? Come lets go."**

**And they headed downstairs.**

**As they reached, her dad spun around and asked,**

**"Do you know anything about this letter?"**

**She took the letter from him and as she read it she couldn't believe it, her first reaction was,**

**"WOW BABY!"**

**"What?" asked her dad irritated.**

**" I mean, I do not know anything about the letter daddy. But isn't it great daddy that I am a W..."**

**Her father cut her off midway, "No. Do not get any weird ideas onto your head."**

**"But daddy, its given here that I am to go to this Hog..."**

**Her father cut her off again," No honey, you are not."**

**"But daddy..."**

**"Don't you 'but' me young lady, go to your room and I will find out who played such a prank"**

**"Plsssssss daddy..."**

**"I SAID GO UPSTAIRS" End of discussion.**

**The letter clutched in her hands she went upstairs with Henry right behind her.**

**Once in her room, she went straight to the window and read the letter once again.She flipped the envelope, to find a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"WOW", she exclaimed.**

**"What's it?" asked Henry.**

**"Nothing, its nothing."**

**She also found another paper, in it was a map to reach Diagon Alley, a place from where they could buy all the stationary and uniforms.**

**'But daddy said this was some prank,how do I convince him to take me there?' she wondered.And as if a stroke of lightening hit her, she got an idea.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the Spinners End,**

**"Mom, are you sure about this?" asked a thin dark haired boy.**

**"Yes honey", replied she.**

**"Do you really want me to leave you alone and go to Hogwarts? I can stay here and help you."**

**"No Severus, you have to go. Its best for both of us.", said Eileen prince.**

**"But daddy, I can't..."**

**"You dont worry about him, I will take care of everything. Now, we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get all the items required", said Eileen looking at him.**

**"Okay mommy", said Severus.Tears running down his eyes.**

**"Ohh, Sev. Don't cry darling. All will be fine honey. All will be fine." she said hugging him, holding back her tears. Hoping that indeed All will be fine.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I am no J.K. and hence none of the characters are mine (sign) except Jee and her parents.The story line is mine too.**

**Well , this is where The Evans and The Mason's meet and visit the Diagon Alley. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**2.DIAGON ALLEY**

**It was the 15th of July and Roger and Anne Mason planned to go shopping alongwith their children as it was Jee's birthday on the 16th. **

**This was when Jee thought of initiating her plan.**

**They were walking down the Charing Cross Road when Jee said,"Daddy, The Leaky Cauldron is somewhere to the right."**

**"The Leaky what?"exclaimed her dad.**

**"The Leaky Cauldron dad, the pub. It was mentioned in the letter we received from Hogwarts, don't you remember?" asked Jee.**

**"Look dear, now don't get going on this we-" stopping her dad in mid sentence, she said,**

**"Daddy pleaseeeee. Now that we are here lets check it out. We can return if there is nothing of that sort. But please daddy atleast lets enquire about the place.Please."**

**Curiosity got the better of Roger and they walked on looking for some sign of The Leaky Cauldron. Roger was about to give up when a family of four passed them and he faintly heard them saying,**

**"-I think thats the place-- that's where is --Leaky Caul--" and they rushed off.**

**"Come on, lets follow them, I heard them talking something about the Leaky Cauldron" said Roger and they set off behind them.**

**"Excuse-me Mr-. Are you heading towards the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Roger.**

**"Oh! Yes. We are. I am Evans." said Mr Evans.**

**"I am Roger Mason. We were wondering where the Leaky Cauldron is and that's when I heard you mentioning it. Do you come here often?" asked Roger, keen to know more.**

**"As the matter of fact, this is our first trip and I guess, so is yours." said Mr. Evans and then both the men started sharing the details of the letters that they had received and about how they thought all this to be imaginary and so on.**

**They reached the Leaky Cauldron.Once inside, they saw a few people wearing strange costumes.As they were looking around for someone to ask for, they saw a balding man at the bar.**

**"Where will we find Diagon Alley Mr-eh-?" asked Mr. Evans**

**"You folks muggles huh." said the bartender.**

**"Mug- what?" asked Roger, confused.**

**"MUGGLES...well, forget it. Do you have the letter sent by the school?"**

**"I DO" said both the girls together and gleefully looked at each other.**

**Mr Evans gave the letter to the bartender.**

**He studied it for a minute and said," Okay, go to the walled courtyard, there (pointing out the place) and tap on the third brick from the left above the dustbin and then u will enter Diagon Alley."**

**"But tap it with what?" exclaimed Mr Evans.**

**"uh-o, I forgot. Fresher muggles." he spoke to himself and led them to the walled courtyard.**

**"By the way, what is your name? and why do keep saying this Muggle thing? What does it mean?" asked Roger.**

**"That's what we call the non-magical folks and my name is Tom." replied the bartender.**

**Now at the courtyard they watched, amazed, as the bartender tapped the brick.**

**Slowly it opened and they stepped through the archway. As they looked behind, they saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**Now that they were at Diagon Alley, the girls couldn't stop giggling. To them the place was strange and large and they didn't know where to start looking.They saw many strangely dressed men and women walking around buying stuffs.The stores themselves had an odd look. Well everything seemed strange.**

**"Mr Mason, now that we know that all this is not a joke, may i suggest that we start looking for their uniforms, books and all the other mentioned items?" asked Mr.Evans.**

**"Well-eh-yes. Sure" said Roger.**

**Lily and Jee couldn't believe their luck.**

**"You know Jee, I was so excited when dad said that he would take me here. Isn't is great." said lily.**

**"I can't believe my luck. Well, my dad didn't even want to talk about the whole thing. We were just passing by and I literally had to beg him to look for this place", said Jee. **

**"Kids come in here, we are going to get you robes." called Mrs. Evans.**

**Astounded both the girls entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.**

**"Well, well. don't you people look worried. I will fix them with the best fitting robes." said Madam Malkin.**

**"How much will it cost?", asked Anne.**

**"I think you do not know about wizard money. Well don't worry about it. We have an adjustment with Gringotts, its wizard bank.So don't you worry about the payments.You can pay them in Muggle money",replied Madam Malkin and started taking measurements.After the Uniforms they go in search of Flourish and Blotts for their text books. **

**Mrs.Evans read out the list of books required-The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Preservation and so on.She could make neither head nor tail of these names.**

**They moved on to The Apothecary, to buy DRAGON LIVER! Roger just couldn't believe that he was actually buying Dragon Liver.But he soon realised and that too for his own good that it would be foolish to consider anything as strange. He was a part of this and so he would be. **

**Now they had almost everything except the wand. For that they went looking for Ollivanders.**

**"Look at those brooms!", said lily pointing at the nearby shop.**

**"Quality Quidditch Supplies, what is Quidditch dad?", asked Lily.**

**"I have no idea baby. I have no idea at all", replied Mr.Evans.**

**Nearby a boy with messy hair was literally pulling his mother, "Mooooooom. Lets go in here first. I want that broom, its the fastest don't you see-"**

**"Will you stop it JAM-"**

**"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mom."**

**Lily and Jee giggled all the way.**

**They finally arived at Ollivanders.**

**"Welcome welcome, I am Ollivander", the owner introduced himself.**

**"I am Roger Mason and we would like to know what kind of wands do u sell and and which wan-"**

**"Well well well-",interrupted Mr.Ollivander, "first timers huh.Well Mr Mason We have all sort of wands available here.But let me tell you this Mr.Mason-" he said, "-that its not you who chooses the wand but its the wand that chooses you."**

**Neither Roger nor Mr.Evans could understand what it meant, they just stared at him.**

**"So lets begin.Who goes first?", asked he.**

**"ME", replied Lily, excited. here young lady, try this", said he.**

**Jee watched all this with utter amazement. She saw Lily try a few wands and finally she found one, it let out smooth flash and Mr.Ollivander said,"This was meant to be yours".**

**Lily all flushed and shy returned to her mom.**

**"Its your turn now", said Mr.Ollivander looking at Jee.**

**Slowly she walked towards him. She tried one of the wands. She felt uncomfortable holding it, so he gave her a second wand. But when she swished the wand it resulted in her blasting the stair which stood next to the cupboard.This went on for some time and then- she held the 7th wand.It somehow felt different.Seemed as if it was warming her and instinctively swished the wand and there came a bright light out of the wand which gave a hightened feeling.**

**She looked up and said,"I guess this is it."**

**"This wand-12", Holly, Dragon, is all yours",said Mr.Ollivander.**

**The two families left The Diagon Alley and went home.**

**It was Jee's birthday the next day, though it wasn't a big bash, she couldn't ask for more from her parents.**

**Two days later it was decided that the two families would meet at King's Cross Station on the day of departure and look for platform nine and three-quarters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I think the length of the chapter is tooooooooo long.**

**Whatever it may be don't forget to review (be it good or bad). GET IT!  
**

**"REVIEW "  
"REVIEW"  
"REVIEW" **


End file.
